Tough Love
by psychemenace
Summary: Mikoto compromises with Munakata if in exchange he accompanies him in bed. WARNING: mentions of rape/rape-ish. Consists of random scenes.
1. Chapter 1

The creaking sound of the bed has never ceased to unnerve him. He clenches his teeth, and tries so hard hard to think about other things. Over and over again, the same scene, the red head blindfolds him, and he, waiting for it all to end.

It has always been sex, just lousy sex that he's never enjoyed no matter how many times they do it. The first time he was so freaked out that he lashed out at the red and ended up chained in bed and was penetrated forcefully. It hurt so much that his behind bled and he fainted in the middle of their intercourse. He woke up the next morning with no one beside him. But it was a relief, he hated Mikoto Suoh with a passion, and having only a skin deep relationship, though he hated having anything to do with the man, was easier than having to go to war against him.

This is the same thing, the same sex, the same one sided lust coming from his nemesis, but he still can't get used to it. As the redhead teased his body, making him wet, arousing him, preparing him to be penetrated, his mind floats and grips on a memory of how all of it began.

The skies were gray and the men from both side stood facing each other, about to prepare for battle, Mikoto on his high horse rode towards the other party. Everyone was shocked, when he was about to cross the line separating both armies. Reishi mumbled something that made his men make way for the red king. Mikoto climbed down his horse and to everyone's surprise he knelt in front of Reishi, the blue King and announced his loyalty.

"You are my my King, my Diety. I pledge my loyalty and devote my life to serving you.. I am yours, your highness."

To Mikoto's men, it sounded like a proposal, which took them by surprise. He hated the blue king with a passion, coming into terms with him should have been impossible even more so pledging loyalty to him. Reishi didn't say anything, he was not expecting Mikoto to be serious of the compromise they came to. In exchange for the pact of both their countries, he would accompany him in bed. He agreed half heartedly, believing strongly that the red head was just playing with him. He's always been hot headed and takes everything he deems necessary for his people and his country, hence Reishi was expecting this to end in bloodshed. But Suoh Mikoto presently kneels before him, pledging loyalty to him. The Red King's men followed his example and knelt too, their fists to their hearts, their swords to the ground.

He never understood what the red King meant about "accompanying" him in bed until he was forcefully made to understand.

"Hnn.."

Reishi restraints his voice as Mikoto's fingers move in an undulation inside him. He thrusts them with force in the orifice of Reishi's behind. He lifts Reishi hips and starts licking him there. Reishi could feel all of it profoundly because of the blindfold. His face felt very hot that it felt like he was being burnt alive. His body became numb and precum was leaking out from the sceptre of his manhood. He was at the mercy of Mikoto's fingers.

"You like that? You're twitching.."

He didn't like the sensation Mikoto's tongue was giving him, it was wrong, all of it was wrong. How can you sleep with someone you hate?

"Stop.. Uh.."

Mikoto stretched his behind forcefully and licked it thoroughly. He kissed Reishi's balls of fury up to the length of his sceptre and put him all into his mouth. Reishi whimpered. _It has always just been sex.._He reminds himself.._ Just a one sided lust with his nemesis.._

_"_I'm going in.."

Reishi's hips were hurting like mad. Slowly, he felt Mikoto's hard manhood try to pry him open. It hurt. He could never get used to it. Tears start to stream down his face. He whimpered and tried so hard to mitigated the pain of being penetrated by thinking of other things. But immediately, he's brought back to reality. Mikoto likes to do him roughly. He likes to thrust deep inside him, moving in and out, fast paced, forcing him to let out his voice. He desperately searched for some pillows to grab on and bite. The pain was just too much. And by the time the red head finished, he would be left behind alone in bed as always disheveled and in a mess. Buried in the linen sheets and the pillows and the lingering smell of Mikoto and their sex.

It has always just been sex. Just their lower bodies connected and nothing else. And the bruises from Mikoto's bites and kiss marks left from their coarse sex as symbols of their tough love.


	2. Chapter 2

"Muna.. kata.."

"Muna.. ghah… kata"

Reishi has lost count on the number of times Such Mikoto has mentioned his name during sex. Was it 5 times? 10 times or more? The tick of the clock, the creaking of the bed, and the sound of Mikoto's voice were a cacophony. It disturbed him. No matter how he tries to conceal this feeling, his body can never lie and the red king automatically knows what he's thinking. Whenever his body reacts like this, the red king likes it very much.

"I like how your insides squeeze me Munakata.."

..And then he'll bite him on the neck, making him shudder and the hairs on his body stand on ends, his skin tightening on his very bones ready to break him apart. He'll lick it and kiss it after as if marking a territory. He'll bite his shoulder the next, his thigh and his lower arm. Suoh Mikoto was literally devouring him while he's still alive. And even in this time, he could only think of getting it done. He begins to hate himself. Why does he allow himself to be defiled by this man? By the time Mikoto pulls out, he immediately tries to escape by getting anything he could get a hold of to cover himself and try to walk out of the bed no matter how shaky his balance is, no matter how sore his body is. Mikoto will get angry and drag him back to bed and tell him it's still not enough. With his blindfold loose, he sees the look on Mikoto's eyes, his anger emanating in every limb of his body. And just like always, the blue King will ask, "why are you doing this to me?" his voice shaking and just like the other times he questioned the Red King's intention, the latter would just keep quiet and forcibly flip him over in a prone position to fuck him.

Except from the fact that Munakata Reishi is forced to meet up with the red king from time to time, sometimes, the latter surprises a visit at his Estate with "that" in mind and even like to fuck him in his study, in broad daylight and the blue king, with all his might tries to struggle but then it begins again, the blackmails, the intimidation and all the things the red king could think of to get him to obey and all he could do is submit and try to embrace him. Whenever he responds with a touch, he notice that the red king's pace would slow down, he would take a deep breath and try to get close to his face as if to kiss him but the red king would only say in a harsh tone, "you ruined the mood", get up and put on his clothes.

Reishi tried it again, but often failed miserably to "ruin" the red king's mood again, he would even be rougher than ever whenever just a little Reishi responds. Simply holding on to him when he's ramming inside was out of the question. But the red king liked being held on to by the Blue King and from time to time probably out of instinct, he would whisper him his devotion once again, "you are my deity, my king…" and the blue king would be confused and he'll say with force that he hates the red king and then in response the red king would reply, "and I.. as well." All will be painted in black and then by the time Reishi wakes up he would be alone again with nothing but the marks Mikoto Suoh left on his skin and the scent of their sex.


	3. Chapter 3

"This will be the last time I'm going to touch you."

Reishi was dumbstruck at Mikoto's words. It was supposed to make him happy. He's finally "free" from the Red King's clutches but somehow, there was a discordant ring to it, it sounded wrong, but most of all, he uttered those words in a somber tone, as if all of it was just a warm dream to him. Reishi was still fully cloth, he fell asleep on the bed while waiting for Mikoto to arrive. This was the first time Mikoto was late, despite the fact that he was the one who told the Blue King that this time around, they'll do it at his Villa.

"I told your chauffer that you'll be staying the night and told him to come back tomorrow midday".

Ever since both of them became busy with state affairs, they could only do quickies at the least, it was the first time in a while that Reishi spent the night with Mikoto. Reishi got irritated and told him that he's a very busy man and Mikoto just can't do things as he likes. Because of their busy schedules, Reishi could most of the time escape Mikoto. He never liked spending the night with the man, however, he still hated having to put up with Mikoto's lust.

Reishi stood up from the bed and complained with veracity. He was too angry. Mikoto only looked at him over his shoulder with an expression one can't decipher. It was the usual bickering, there was nothing new, not even the passionate rage in Reishi's eyes was different. Mikoto lit his cigarette and smoked. Reishi's was nagging him this time of his cigarette. Mikoto didn't listen, he walked towards the blue king taking his time until he was face to face with his nemesis. And that's when he told him the words those words that were difficult to say.

"This will be the last time, I'm going to touch you."

He reached out to caress the blue King's face while the latter was still in a state of shock from what he heard. This was the very first time Mikoto touched him liked this. Mikoto gazed at him in a way that made him question all that has happened between the two of them. He couldn't believe his eyes, Suoh Mikoto looked at him as if he was precious! Reishi took a step backwards, he was afraid. Mikoto took a step forward and grabbed his chin and kissed him fully on the mouth. Reishi's eyes got distracted at the fall of Mikoto's cigarette. In the past he would never waste it. It was their first kiss. It had only just been sex. Just their lower bodies connecting but this time it was different. Mikoto's kiss got deeper, he could feel the other man's tongue trying to pry his teeth open.

"Muna.."

Reishi was holding his breath and by the time he exhaled his lips were caught by Mikoto's once again and with the skill of his tongue, Reishi's breath was taken away. He couldn't explain what had gotten into Mikoto. He's never kissed him until now and he's never been like this before. He saw that the red king's fingertips were trembling as he reached out to him. He saw the look in his eyes and he was confused. And the question that disturbs him the most was "Why has he been doing this?"

The sound of wet kisses was new to his ears, as he was being kissed deeply by the red king, beads of tears form at the corner of his eyes. He was too angry and frustrated. He hated the red king so much for doing this to him. Reishi slapped him.

"I don't get you! Why are you doing this to me? Why are you of all times being like this? Why do you keep on humiliating me?"

Mikoto was silent. Reishi's appearance was already disheveled from being haphazardly undressed by the red king.

"I've been.. trying to tolerate it all.. but.. Since this is the last time you said, then please… just let me go. I've been waiting for this freedom for such a long time already."

Reishi felt relief finally taking it all out of his chest. He was waiting for the threats and the intimidations that usually come when he's acting like this, preparing himself for the worst but all he could hear is the click of the door and Mikoto's fading footsteps.


	4. Chapter 4

"Reishi…"

The blue King heard his name being called by a cold and charming voice. He didn't notice anyone enter the room nor did he notice him sit on the bed. He raised his head and gazed at the grinning face that was across him.

"You're so lewd. No wonder you have our Red King wrapped around your finger."

Reishi felt all sorts of emotions well up within him. He was so embrassed, angry, sad, he was feeling a mix of emotions. He didn't expect someone would come here in Mikoto's villa and find him looking haphazard, not fitting the image of a king. He was trembling, he wanted to run away and hide, what would he do if his affair with the Red King would leak out to all of his subordinates? What would he do? This was supposed to be just their secret, but now, this happened.

"Don't worry, I won't tell. I know Mikoto's forcing you to do this."

Reishi was surprised, how much does this man know about he and Mikoto?

"I'm Izumo, I'm one of his generals."

"Izumo?"

Izumo looked away after taking another glimpse on the disheveled blue king. But Reishi's body was too hard to forget. Hickeys and bite marks were all over the place as if Mikoto was marking his territory. The blue's body looked like any other land that the red king had occupied and ravished. Izumo's lips was curved into a grin, he moved closer to the blue king, leaned in and caressed his face.

"Reishi.. our king never kisses you right?"

Reishi was surprised. He looked away and bit his lip. It was not like he wanted to be kissed by his nemesis, it's just that he hated the fact that he has that kind of relationship with him. Reishi frowned and tried to put up a strong front.

"It's none of your business!"

Izumo moved closer, Reishi could literally feel the man's breath on his skin. The blond buried his face on the blue's shoulder. The bed sheet crenulated underneath them as Izumo's right hand played with the sheet, like a paddle of water. Izumo felt Reishi's thigh and as a response the blue twitched, he was still sensitive from Mikoto's touch. Izumo chuckled and caressed him some more.

"What are you doing?!"

Reishi pushed him but Izumo caught a hold of his arms and the man straddled him to keep his legs from moving. He leaned in closer and whispered things that he knew about Mikoto. All sorts of things that he never thought the Red King would have done.

"He always talks to me about how you've always resisted his advances and how much how you hated being touched."

It's weird, Reishi felt weak for some reason, there was something in the way the Izumo guy spoke that makes him falter. His voice was like an aphrodisiac, it's making his body feel hot. It was becoming difficult for him to breathe, his head was fuzzy. All he could think was how much he wanted to sleep. Izumo was still whispering things to him when he finally broke down and propped his head on the blond's shoulder. Izumo was surprised, he let go of Reishi's arms and to his shock, the Blue King snuggled closer. Reishi caught a whiff of the blond's smell, it was as intoxicating as his voice.

"Now I know why Mikoto likes you very much"..

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I had this thought for a while now. I though I must get it out of my system. This development surprised me as well.


	5. Chapter 5

It's Mikoto's third box of cigarettes, he has consumed them all one after the other as if they were food. He sighed, He was supposed to be gentle towards Reishi today but his self control and patience wore out so he needed to get himself out of that room and fast, or else Reishi would hate him even more. He let the smoke ran into his veins and exhaled, the menthol helped cool his mind. He thought about the blue king and how it never really works out between the two of them, especially when he finally realised that from the beginning something was up with himself. He hated the Blue King and his clan because of what happened in the past, and wanted to take revenge on him. He wanted him to suffer, he wanted to humiliate and make him submit to all his wishes, but in the end, he was the one who fell into the abyss. He exhaled another smoke and closed his eyes. He knew, that everything he's done up to now were wrong, the intimidations, the ruthless sex as if Reishi was an animal but that made him want the blue king more. The truth is, at that time, he was ready for an all out war, but when he saw him, his resolved faltered. He realised that it was better to kill him slowly and painfully than going to war against him, so he kneeled down and professed his loyalty.

"Munakata…"

The two of them because of their busy schedules rarely met recently, and because they finally had the free time they need, he invited Reishi to his villa. The blue of course couldn't refuse him, he never refuses to meet him, it's just that when it comes to _that_ there's no way that he doesn't resist. Mikoto knew that he was going to be late, he didn't mind though, this was not Reishi's first time at his Villa, so he had nothing to worry about. The servants there doesn't know the situation they're in and serves his majesty with care, nothing was amiss. Moreover, he instructed the servants to keep a close eye on Reishi lest he change his mind and go home.

He arrived half past 4 o'clock in the afternoon, Reishi most likely would have arrived 30 minutes before him. He looked out of his carriage to check out whether Reishi was already there, he saw the latter's carriage, he was there alright. By the time he was finally out, he immediately rushed inside, taking off his jacket.

"Where is he?"

"He has gone to your study Sir, to check out some books".

Mikoto rushed towards his study and found Reishi sitting on his chair asleep with a book on his lap. Panels of light entered the room and illuminated Reishi. The curtains were open, and the scenery outside was visible. The sky had turned orange, it was an afternoon like no other. Reishi looked so peaceful and so serene, that it was a pity to wake him. If it was the past Mikoto he would've violently woke him up by attacking him then and there. Mikoto heaved a sigh, he was looking forward to touch him but he apparently fell asleep. He ruffled his hair and sauntered towards the sleeping figure. He took Reishi's book and put it on top of his desk, after that, he carried Reishi bridal style to his room. The sound of his footsteps against the floorboards made Reishi's eyelids quiver and his eyebrows knot. Maybe he was about to wake up. When they arrived at Mikoto's room, he lay Reishi on his bed and tucked him inside the blanket. The man looked like he was tired so Mikoto allowed him to sleep. He gazed at Reishi's sleeping figure for awhile. The blue's chest rose and fell and his lips were half open. His hair was as glossy as ever and was covering part of his face because of being haphazardly laid down on the bed. Mikoto reached out to keep tuffs of hair from covering the blue's face.

"Hnn"

Reishi moved his face looking sidewards away from Mikoto. His neck was exposed. Usually, the King would wear bandages all over his body to hide the marks that Mikoto left him after they do it. Today however, he didn't. It was always a pain in the ass to take off. A lot of times, Mikoto thought of burning it, but if he does, he burns the blue king's skin along with it. That's out of the question. He caressed Reishi's neck, specifically in the protruding portion of his sternocleidomastoid muscle. The marks were there were he remembered them. Reishi whimpered upon his touch as if he was dreaming of _that_. His face looked submissive. The face he usually wears when he's already given up struggling. Mikoto swallowed a lump in his throat to try to a keep his lust from going haywire and made his way to the door. He went downstairs and told his maidservant to tell the King's chauffeur that his master would be staying overnight.


	6. Chapter 6

Mikoto heard that his Majesty Munakata Reishi was sick, so he cancelled almost all of his appointments to visit him at the Royal Palace. He knew this was not a good idea because of what had happened between them, but even so he thought about it over and over. He was torn whether to come himself or just send a messenger to check out what he was doing. After all, the reason why the King was sick was partly his fault.

Mikoto went alone without his entourage. When he arrived at the Royal Palace, the people there were surprised at his arrival. He came without notice. But much more than that they didn't expect that the Red King, who now only renders ceremonial obligations and is a member of the elite military force of the Kingdom went in person to check on the Blue King. The people bowed. Despite the history of war between the two countries, Suoh Mikoto, the Red King was a respected figure. The people had a high regard for his military prowess and skill in the art of war. Moreover, he was the bane of the country's existence. There were rumours before that he wanted to conquer the territories occupied by the Blue King, and at that time, the country's military power was dwindling, his terror loomed over the whole territory.

Mikoto knew his way into the palace grounds, a fact that even the chambermaids were amazed at. This was only the third time the Red King has visited the palace grounds but it was like he owned the place. The place was huge, probably three or two times as huge as the Red King's Estate, it was also heavily guarded and is surrounded by a moat to make it more difficult to breach. It took them 20 minutes to actually reach the inside portion of the fortress. As he was a stranger to country, Mikoto did not speak to any one. Silence was his sole companion. The sound of the hooves against the ground and chatter from his companions did not disrupt the silence that he emersed himself in. He could not think of nothing else but seeking the blue king. He was not actually expecting to see him again, since upon realizing _that_ he already promised himself not to go near the man again, but just the thought of seeing the other's face made him a little nervous. A feeling new to him, for it was the first time in his life that he was hesitant, indecisive and anxious. He was always sure of himself, but then by the time he has fallen into the blue King's gravity, all changed. And he can't decide whether it's a good or bad thing.

When they arrived at inside the palace, he allowed his companions to guide him. His horse was taken and he was guided to the main entrance of the palace. The long wait was over. Any minute now, he would be able to meet the blue king once again. He sighed as he felt his chest clench at the thought of meeting Reishi. He knows for a fact that his majesty will surely not want to see his face much more to talk to him. But this visit was important, for it was not only making reasons to see him again, but he wanted to tell him something. The time is fast approaching, and since both their countries had already merged, Reishi participation is indispensable.

When he entered the palace, he was greeted by a huge stairwell elevating towards a majestic dais. Another set of stairwells connected to the second floor. Huge chandeliers and beautiful furnitures were exquisitely organized and arranged. Red velvet curtains hang in every corner. There were many windows and a colossal pillars that twirl towards the heavens. Everything reminded him of Reishi. Mikoto sighed and allowed himself to buoyed by the ambiance. For the first time in his life, he felt somekind of connection to his nemesis. He always thought that his heart would be at peace once and for all if he could destroy him, but that only lured him to a fate that he could never escape.

The chambermaids directed him to Reishi's room. he thanked the maids and entered the room where two guards were on duty. The guards greater him and let him through. Inside was a hallway leading to a door. His heart was frantically beating inside his chest, he was already in his final destination and it only made him nervous. So nervous that he had to stop and take a deep breath before continuing. When he pushed the door open, he was welcomed by a fine room donned with the most expensive porcelain jars with flowers blooming and a beautiful oaken bed. The curlicues were magnificent and the bed curtains which hand from the bed canopy were tucked like a tuft of hair on the ear to giving him an full view of two figures. One was sleeping on the bed, and the other was sitting on a chair clasping the other's hand. And that's when Mikoto knew that that woman was the apple of the eye of his Majesty. The person which they described as the only person who could make the world stop for their king. The rumours say, that he loved her dearly. He looked at her with an affection that they couldn't describe. He looked like a man who's smitten by love for the first time. He adored her, that's what they say and slowly and surely Mikoto realises why. the woman had blond hair. When Mikoto entered the room she glanced at him at flashed him a faint smile. The red king sauntered towards the bed. He asked her about Reishi's condition.

"His fever seemed to be subsiding… but he still feels lethargic. He insisted on doing his usual rounds but we forbid him. He's still not well enough to go out of bed."

Reishi moved about in bed, calling for "Seri". And that's when Mikoto realized how Reishi can be defenceless in front of this woman and not mind it. With him, he was always guarded and his defencelessness was always brought about by the fact that he can't do anything against Mikoto's intimidations and violence. He could see the difference. He could see how much both of them cared for each other. Reishi was still half asleep that he didn't notice Mikoto.

"Seri.."

Reishi only addresses Seri as Seri when he's like this. To everyone, he always calls her by her last name. Mikoto saw how intimate they are, and he couldn't help but feel envious. There's nothing more endearing that looking at people who genuinely love and adore each other but to him, it only makes his heart break to a thousand pieces.

Seri excused herself and left the two of them alone. Reishi was still half asleep. The tumult in Mikoto's heart start to subside, he sighed and sat on the bed next to the Blue King.

"Munakata…"

He gazed down at the blue king, relieved at the fact that he was still asleep. He didn't want to trouble the man, he's always been unkind, and mean towards his majesty, enough was enough. Probably after recovering, Reishi would persecute him for everything that he's done against him. He hated him to the core after all. Mikoto studied Reishi's face, his body was still bandaged all over. The wounds that he inflicted on him were still in the process of healing. He reached out hesitantly to try to touch him. Just a bit he thought but that thought that better of it, he clenched his fists instead. He couldn't help himself any longer and spoke.

"You're an idiot Munakata.. running away like that and getting soaked in the rain. You should've waited for me to come back to take you home."

"Izumo told me he was the one who found you and took you in for the night. If it weren't for him, you could've died."

Mikoto sighed and scratched his head.

_Just a little bit. _

Mikoto summoned the courage to touch him, when his closeness was just at his fingertips, he heard the door click. Alas, that time in the villa was the last time indeed. He withdrew his hand, and saw that Seri was back with a pair of drinks. Mikoto smiled and stood up. Now he could never tell him the words that Reishi should've heard from his very lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This became longer than expected.


	7. Chapter 7

Hate begets hate.

Desperate footsteps were drowned by the rain. The sound of boots against the cobblestones and the the hooves against the wet ground were a cacophony, panic was in the air. The siren cried at a distance, the ordinary citizens were confused about the commotion as the throngs of guards rushed thither and hither. The rain fell heavenly from the sky. The pelting rain sounded like a cry of sorrow against the pavements, as if devastation and all of their desperation have mingled with its molecules. Lightening flashed. The path traveled by the fractal looked like a crack in the sky. Thunder roared from the distance, the booming sound reverberated to thousand of hearts, it sounded like an elegy.

HIs small hands were stained with mud for falling countless of times while running. He's finally caught his prey. He saddled the other boy to prevent him from escaping and intwined his fingers around the other's neck. Blood rushed to the young Mikoto's head, he wanted to kill the boy who was under him no matter what, even though the other one had no more strength to fight back. He was angry, he'd been waiting for this day to arrive to kidnap the prince and avenge his mother and family. He was the reason why his family perished. Killing him was the right thing to do. Because after all, he's a son of a murderer. The other boy struggled so hard against Mikoto's tightening grip until he finally let go. He looked squarely at Mikoto. His violet eyes digging deep into the red head's golden orbs in a sort of forgiving way. As air could no longer travel through his system, his consciousness was slowly fading away. Mikoto was surprised, the anger that felt disappeared in an instant, that curious look that the other man gave him disturbed him. He loosened his grip. But the anger in his heart was lit anew. He grabbed his knife and was about to pound the wedge forcefully against the other boy's heart when one of his comrades called out to him and told him to leave the boy behind. The enemy troops were on their tracks. They don't have any other choice but to retreat. He bit his lip, clenched his fist and went with his comrades. The prince was left alone lying on the ground, disheveled, wounded and nearly dead.

* * *

><p>Reishi was disheveled and barefoot. Because of fury, he rushed outside Mikoto's villa and tried to get away from it as much as possible. He didn't care how he looked like, or how the red king's servants would perceive it, all he cared about was escaping. He lost the horse that he took from Mikoto's villa when he was finally a bit far from it. Now he was in the middle of the woods. He smelt a faint earthy scent and that's when he realised that it was drizzling. Petrichor tickled his nostrils. The strong smell woke him from his reverie. He looked up at the sky, remembering a vague memory. His vision was getting fuzzy. The branches from the trees that looked like fingers trying to reach up to the sky swayed before his eyes. He swallowed a lump on his throat and tried desperately to calm his furiously beating heart. The rain was starting to pour and then it came, the heavy downpour. Reishi blinked a couple of times, allowing his eyes to adjust. it was difficult to see without his glasses. The rain streamed down his upturned face. He felt every drop like icy needles on his skin. His arteries tightened and his breath constricted. His head throbbed. He was in panic already. He needed to take shelter or else he'll die. He broke down to his knees and choked. He couldn't breathe properly. This kind of weather always unnerved him, it has always this effect on him. Thunder roared from the distance. Reishi trembled but he was trying to calm himself down. His throat felt parched, he was feeling light headed. It was as if he was losing control, as if the ground where he's standing is about to crumble any minute now. He closed his eyes shut and for the first time in his life, wished with all his heart that Mikoto would find him.<p>

_Suoh… Suoh…_

Mikoto rushed outside with his horse to find Reishi. He also instructed some of his men stationed at the villa to find the blue king, he did not at first intended to let his men interfere but the situation has gotten out of hand.

Reishi knew that it was a bad idea to rush out of the bastard's place. But then again, it was always better to get away from that man. The neigh of the horse echoed, that made his heart beat. But he couldn't move, he was still trembling and he's breathing still hurt. He waited for the stranger to come into view, in his heart he was hoping it would be Mikoto even though he hated him, even though he's the last person he wanted to see him so weak.

"Reishi?"

The bushes rustled as a blond man was leading his horse by the reins. He was about to call his name when he felt his consciousness slip away from him. And then he passed out on the ground. Izumo rushed to his aid and tapped his face to wake him. The blond's eyes automatically shifted towards Reishi's neck and shoulder, the places where Mikoto likes the most. He saw red spots on the other's skin, which looked like insect bites and a bruise near his collar bone. His majesty was not wearing any bandages, he always wore them as if its already an appendage of his body. Izumo wondered the reason for this. On top of it all, his upper garments were a mess. He was drenched in the rain that his clothes were sticking to his skin, revealing a slender body. His eyes caught sight of Reishi's areola and his pink projections. The blond swallowed a lump in his throat and tried to ward off unpleasant thoughts. Mikoto would have his head if he wasn't careful. He took off his frock coat covered Reishi and carried him off.

* * *

><p>The sound of the rain drowned Mikoto's surroundings, he was alone in the middle of the woods trying to find Reishi when he stopped and remembered a memory. Violet eyes looking at him. Eyes that was looking straightly at him as if could it could see through him. The way that person closed his eyes shut as he struggled for air, and the way he tried his hardest to push Mikoto away did not change through the years. Mikoto closed his eyes and smiled a sad smile.<p>

_This is really the last time I'm going to touch you. _


End file.
